She Has a Red and White Sweater and Curled Hair
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Five thirty in the morning Finnick isn't expecting to meet the love of his life. Five thirty in the morning Annie is just excited to get home for Thanksgiving. One airplane ride later everything changes. Modern Day. One-Shot.


Care to press you lips to mine? Care to give me a chance to dance with you in the rain? Care to let me hold your umbrella for eternity? Care for a chance to sit by the fire for infinity? These thoughts were racing through the head of Finnick Odair as he sat in the airport at five thirty in the morning, far too early to be awake. He didn't realize these thoughts were racing through his head, though. in reality, he was miserable. The semester was almost over and a lot of students were going home for Thanksgiving to take a break form studying for finals. He didn't realize there would be anyone else his age at the airport this early, though. Much less, he didn't expect a pretty brown haired girl with bright eyes and a smile that looked like it could bright up a room if it wanted to. He didn't expect to sit next to her one the plane, either. His mood lightened immediately when he saw her take a seat. "Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me." He held out his hand. "Finnick."

"Annie." They were silent for a little bit, Annie putting on her pink Beats headphones and Finnick watching her blindly. He was watching her lips mouth the lyrics of the different songs she was listening to. He was looking at how the end of her hair was curled in pretty locks that looked like they would spring back into place if he pulled on one. He was looking at the little rose gold necklace she was wearing that advertised the letters of her sorority. He was looking at the bright red bra that peeked a little ways out of her low cut red and white sweater.

Annie didn't notice Finnick staring. She was wrapped up in her own world. She was going to get to be home for the first time since coming to college. She curled her hair to make a good impression on her family, but wore a sweater that was soft and warm, and she could easily sleep in if she wanted to. She wore her little rose gold necklace to advertise to the whole world she belonged to something. She listened to the new album of her favorite band and mouthed the words easily, even though the album was out for only a little more than a week. She didn't notice the -very attractive- guy she sat next to was wearing a shirt from the same college as hers. She said nothing and pulled out her nintendo DS as soon as the plane was in the air. Finnick thought this was interesting.

"You like video games?" Annie, taken aback, paused her music and put her headphones around her neck.

"Yeah. I'm not that great at most of them, though." They start by talking about video games for thirty minutes or so, before Annie lets out a yawn.

"Tired?" he asks her. Her bright eyes start to droop and she lets out another yawn.

She nods. "I was so excited to go home I didn't go to bed last night. I just kinda messed around on Pinterest and read a bit of the manga series I'm reading."

"Well go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we land."

Annie gave a grateful smile and fell asleep surprisingly quick. She usually finds it hard to sleep on planes or in cars. She didn't realize she was able to fall asleep so quickly because she was comforted by Finnick's smell. She didn't realize her head rested on his shoulder. One of the flight attendants came by and say Annie asleep on Finnick's shoulder. "Y'all are a really cute couple." A hint of a southern accent escaped in her voice.

Finnick turned red. "We're not a couple."

The flight attendant looked embarrassed. "Well, you're a really good friend, then."

Finnick turned even redder. "I just met her."

The embarrassment the flight attendant had disappeared. She finished her drink rounds and came back with a pen and a pad of sticky notes. "Give her your number."

"What?"

"Give her your number. She'll appreciate it. The two of you have natural chemistry. Unless you have a girlfriend, you should totally go for it."

Finnick shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Thirty minutes later the plane landed and Finnick woke Annie up, slipping his number into her backpack carry-on without her noticing.

Annie got onto a connecting flight and got back home around 10:00. She looked around her room and started to pull out her carry-on items, wanting to get a nap in, when she noticed a bright orange sticky note fall off her laptop. She picked it up and looked at it. She saw Finnick's name and the phone number. She smiled and sent him a text.

Four years later, Finnick is twenty-four and Annie is twenty-three. It's five-thirty in the morning, but they don't mind. Annie was wearing a low-cut green sweater and the same rose gold necklace. Her hair was in curls and her eyes were bright and excited. Finnick still hated early mornings, but he didn't mind this one too much. The same red bra peeked out from the low cut sweater. The two of them got on the plane and shared a pair of earbuds, listening to Annie's favorite artist, the same album she was listening to the day the two of them met. She fell asleep on his shoulder. Finnick played with the long curls that looked like they could spring back into place. He knew these curls were the work of a curling wand, and she could touch up the curls later if any of them came loose. Not that it mattered.

A familiar face came up to Finnick, but neither of them realized it. "Y'all are a really cute couple."

Finnick didn't turn red. He just kissed the top of Annie's head and held her hand in his. "Thank you. We just got married."


End file.
